


In My Black And White Life, You

by K1mHeechu1



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Quarantink, Romance, SHASON RISE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1mHeechu1/pseuds/K1mHeechu1
Summary: Or: Shoma teaches Jason calligraphy.
Relationships: Jason Brown/Shoma Uno
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	In My Black And White Life, You

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooo!  
> This is my answer to the forty-thrid prompt of this challenge: Calligraphy.  
> Happy reading!

"This is not easy."

"Of course it's not easy, Jason. It takes practice to learn how to write kanjis."

"But yours look so nice!"

"That's because I started doing it when I was tiny."

"You say that as if you aren't tiny- OWW! Why did you hit me?"

"Shut up, I'm not tiny, I'm pocket-sized for convenient travel."

"Why is ink black?"

"... Jason, what kind of question is that?"

"I mean, there could be so many other colours, but it's black. Why."

"There are plenty of different colours, but black’s the most traditional one because when ink was first invented, it was made from lampblack... that's the soot that comes from burning vegetable oil and some kind of glue and then shaped it into sticks, or cylinders or even into boat-like blocks. And then you'd have to have an inkstone where you'd grind some of it and mix it with water to make it into actual ink. Nowadays, we just buy it in the store."

"..."

"What?"

"You always know random facts about anything and, if I'm being honest, that's really sexy."

"Jason!"

"What! You're hot all the time, but you're extremely sexy when you're explaining things you know that no one else would imagine you do."

"..."

"You're blushing!"

"Shut up and keep writing my name."

"I'll write Keiji's if you're mean to me."

"If you write Keiji's you're so not getting laid tonight."

"... How many times did you say I have to write your name?"

**Author's Note:**

> If you are over 18 and want to come chat with me and a bunch of other amazing writers from the FS RPF fandom, consider yourself warmly invited to [our Discord server](https://discord.gg/DyxBV5mXg2), where we talk about figure skating, ships, plots, angst and fluff and kink, and a plethora of other topics.
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/K1mHeechu1) (plz, I need more Twitter friends! It'd be nice to have more people to talk to!), [Instagram](https://instagram.com/k1mheechu1/) and [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/K1mHeechu1)


End file.
